


I Know When You're Around (I Know the Sound of Your Heart)

by guyi (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 10/10, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, cake r already boyfriends in this, listen theres no plot its all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/guyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s looking at Luke and how his damp hair is falling in front of his face and his shirt is clinging to his chest and his feet are bare and Luke is looking at Calum too and Calum absorbs it all, knowing that Luke is here to stay and there’s nothing in the entire universe that could pull them apart.</p><p>Or, it's Valentine's Day and Luke has an entire day planned out for Calum. You know, just because.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know When You're Around (I Know the Sound of Your Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> guess who went on another writing binge thats right i did anyway here is a cake valentines day thing that basically all fluff 'till you get to the end which is why it's rated mature. also it's 1am and im posting this without editing it so expect some mistakes. 
> 
> title from The Sound by the 1975 cause they write great lyrics 4 fic titles tbh if u haven't noticed

When Calum wakes up on February 14th, he is greeted by a large figure looming above him. It's still dark, and Calum knows he's been woken because not even Calum from high school would wake up this damn early. Because Calum can't see shit he is momentarily frightened by said figure, until he hears the faint giggle coming from its mouth.

"Go away," Calum whines, turning over and burying his head under the pillow. It's too fucking early.

"It's Valentine's Day," Luke says to him, and even though Calum can't make out his face, he knows that Luke is smiling at him.  

"I'm aware, but it's also 5:53 in the morning," Calum says back, mumbling under his pillow. Luke is still above him and he's got his hands on both sides of Calum's body and Calum knows he is fucking trapped.

"I have an entire day planned for us today," Luke says, still avoiding Calum's obvious objections to whatever it is he has planned due to the hour.

"Yes, keep in mind the word 'day'; it's still night time," Calum remarks.

"But it won't be for much longer. Come on, we're going to go watch the sun rise and then have a super fun day," Luke says, placing his hand on Calum's waist and shaking it lightly. Calum groans as Luke softly jabs at him to get up, but Calum and Luke have been living together for two years and dating for even longer and Calum knows that he's not going to be able to get rid of Luke, no matter how intent he is on trying.

"Can't we just watch the sunrise from here?" Calum asks, taking the pillow off his head and wiping his eyes roughly. Luke is frowning.

"Calum Hood, I have an entire goddamn itinerary for us because it's Valentine's Day and I love you, so get up and stop whining," Luke says firmly but Calum still knows he's smiling as he says the words.

Calum groans one more time for good measure and sits up completely, turning on the light next his side of the bed. "Fine, but it's only because I love you too."

When the light is on, Calum can see that Luke is already dressed, has brushed his hair and seems to have had coffee from the scent of it still on his lips. He gets up slowly because he's still tired and Luke looks ridiculously impatient.

"I did some research last night and the sun rises at 6:28 this morning, so hurry the fuck up," Luke laughs.

Calum shoots him a death glare and the middle finger but does progress much faster, only because he doesn't want to see Luke's "disappointed face" if they miss the sunset. He feels around the room for a shirt and finds one hanging over a chair. He doesn't bother to even look at if it's clean but he knows it's Luke's shirt because he can smell Luke on it and it smells like home. He slips on some gym shorts because he can't be bothered to tug on anything else at 5:50-whatever in the morning.

Calum makes his way into the bathroom and fools around in there for five minutes before emerging once more, fully ready to face the day despite the ridiculously prominent bags under his eyes.

"Ready to go?" Luke asks when he sees his boy, shoving his phone in his pocket. Calum nods, sliding into his thongs and they're walking out of the apartment together like the fucking sappy boyfriends they are.

They jump into the beat-up and almost dead car Luke’s got and Luke instructs Calum to just hold his phone for the directions because Luke found the best spot to watch the sun rise and Calum wonders how terrifically cliche this day will be.

Fifteen minutes later, it’s 6:16 in the morning and already this day is unusually more cliche than Luke’s normal dates are because Luke’s parked to the side of a highway on a hill and they have a perfect view of the horizon. What a sap.

“Seriously? You’re such a cheesy piece of shit,” Calum says as he’s opening the car door and putting his feet on the gravelly dirt road.

“It’s the best spot -- every tourist website about Sydney said so,” Luke tries to reason but Calum only rolls his eyes at his boyfriend and joins him as they stand on the cliff. “Plus, we’ll be the only ones here ‘cause every other couple’s either sleeping or having morning sex.”

Calum sighs wishfully at the idea of still being in his bed back at their apartment, with Luke on top of him, kissing Calum everywhere as they grind into each other. The thought seems perfect and also miles away to him because he’s here, at six in the damn morning with his overeager boyfriend instead.

“The sun’s starting to rise, babe,” Luke says excitedly, hitting Calum on the shoulder as the colors fill the sky. Calum admits it’s a really nice thing to remember as the first activity of the day, and a peaceful one too, because even though he could asleep right now his boy is next to him and he’s having the time of his life and Calum is satisfied with that.

Luke has his phone out and he is snapping away at the sight in front of him and Calum feels too much fondness for this boy, and even more so when Luke begs Calum to stand in front of the sunset as Luke takes a photo, before joining him and snapping a selfie of the two of them.

Eventually Calum pushes Luke’s phone down and pulls him in for a kiss because fuck it, if this day is going to be cliche then Calum might as well join in on the fun. Luke is grinning as they kiss and Calum is rolling his eyes because he loves his boy so much.

* * *

The minute the sun is fully in the sky Calum is back to whining at Luke, dying to go back home and catch some Z’s because even though that was nice and even though it’s Valentine’s Day, he’s still aching to just fall asleep.

Luke won’t let him though, and he insists that he has something else planned but Calum doesn’t know if anything could be more important than going home and curling up with Luke under the sheets.

Calum gets into the car reluctantly anyway and Luke is beaming when Calum sighs and agrees to go with Luke on his fantastic adventure and Calum swears he’s only doing this because he likes seeing Luke happy.

“Can we stop for coffee, first? I haven’t had some yet,” Calum suggests as they drive back into town and Calum catches a glimpse of a Starbucks. His mouth waters.

Luke pulls into the lot even though Calum can tell he doesn’t want to and hands Calum fifteen dollars to buy them both iced coffees because Luke says he’s in the mood for a foofy drink that’s 94% sugar and cream and 6% real coffee. Calum comes out six minutes later with two of Luke’s favorite drink in a grande cup covered in whipped cream and caramel.

“Why’d you get me two?” Luke asks as he opens the door for Calum, since his own hands are full.

Calum scoffs and gasps slightly, earning an eye roll from Luke. “I didn’t get you two,” Calum defends himself. “One of them’s for me.”

“You hate the coffees I always get,” Luke says as though it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“That I do…normally,” Calum responds, taking a sip of his own drink and humming in approval. “But since it’s Valentine’s Day and you’re doing all these things for me, I thought I should do something for you.”

“I planned out literally the entire day and in return you use _my money_ to buy us the same type of coffee. Yes, very romantic. Calum Hood, you’ve swept me off my feet.”

Calum swats Luke in the arm and Luke pouts back and Calum just tells Luke to start driving. Luke hands Calum his drink and Calum holds it along with his own, because the cup holders in between their seats are filled with so much junk that not even a single cup could fit in there.

The best and worst part about this is Calum has no idea what’s coming next so he doesn’t know what to expect and what not to, because this day’s already cheesier than an early 00’s romantic comedy and with Luke, it’s destined to become even cheesier. Calum doesn’t even think that’s possible but Luke is always defying the odds.

Their next stop actually happens to be a park in the middle of the city, filled with morning people running and walking their dogs and even though it’s not much Calum loves it, loves being in nature and with a whole bunch of friendly, yippy dogs with his boyfriend holding his hand right next to him and if Luke proposed right now it would complete the scene. Calum can picture it like a movie now, them sitting on a bench between two big trees as Calum gets distracted by a dog until the owner walks away and Calum turns to Luke, on one knee down in the grass with a velvet box in his hand. It almost seems too domestic, honestly.

Luke is just sighing gleefully as they walk around hand in hand. This is the part of the morning where Calum is actually glad he’s woken up already because the sun has just come out and the birds are all singing in the trees and everyone is walking their dogs and it’s so nice. This is what Calum imagines Central Park in New York City to always be like, and it feels like paradise.

“I know this isn’t as exciting as the sunset,” Luke begins and Calum is taken out of his fixed gaze on nothing by Luke’s voice as he turns to him, “but I used to come here a lot before school started, when Mom would drop me off because Jack and Ben had school and I didn’t until later. I just thought you’d like it,” Luke finishes.

Calum is smiling and so is Luke and Calum nods. “I love it, Luke.”

Before they have the chance to share a kiss, out of the corner of Calum’s eye is the cutest damn puppy he’s ever seen in his entire life and Luke may mean a lot to him but Luke will always be around and Calum petting this puppy is definitely a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity so he bends down and says hello to the friendly pup as Luke stands above, mildly disappointed at first before seeing at what took Calum away from him.

Calum has a way with dogs and within seconds he’s got this one rolling excitedly in the grass as their owner laughs. Calum is rubbing its stomach when he asks the owner what the dog’s name is.

“Callie,” the owner replies and Calum giggles as he says the name to the dog, who woofs excitedly when he hears it.

“Thanks,” Calum says, standing back up.

“Sure thing, mate,” the owner says back before jogging off with Callie in hot pursuit.

Luke looks just as fond as Calum did back at the sunrise. “Can’t believe a dog stole you from me before we kissed,” he says, shaking his head.

“Aw, Lukey, there will be plenty more kisses for us to have,” Calum says, grinning cheekily.

“You better hope so, Hood.”

They spend another hour and a half in the park. Luke spots a breakfast cafe across the street from the park and grabs the two of them some bagels and Vegemite already spread on them, and judging by the how poor the coverage is Calum can tell that Luke took the extra time to do it himself, which is the thought that counts.

They eventually find themselves sitting on a bench like how Calum imagined it, except they’ve both got bagels in their hands and paper bags on their laps. Calum will still smile at dogs if his mouth is full of bagel and Vegemite and the dogs always seem to notice him back.

“Why is it that with literally every single dog you see, they automatically yap at you like you’ve owned them your whole life?” Luke asks, wiping the side of his mouth with his finger.

Calum beams. “Dogs love me.”

“So do humans,” Luke remarks.

“I only love you, though. And dogs,” Calum says back and they share their second kiss of the day.

* * *

 

By now it’s about 8:30 and Calum has no idea how Luke is going to keep the two of them occupied for the rest of the day, but he follows him around anyway (it’s not like he has a choice, he has no money and Luke is his ride).

The next stop is actually Michael’s place, because they haven’t seen Michael since Christmas and they honestly need to spend some damn time catching up, even if it is on Valentine’s Day.

It seems like Michael was already expecting the two of them because before Calum can ring the doorbell the door is opening and a blue-haired boy is coming out from behind it.

“You cut and dyed your hair? Jesus, Mike,” Calum says before even getting out a hello.

“Well, hello to you too Mr. _I Haven’t Seen My Best Friend For A Month_ ,” Michael retorts back before pulling him into a hug.

“Hey, Mike,” Luke waves and Michael engulfs him into a hug too. “We’re only here for like, an hour. Got a busy day today,” Luke tells Michael.

“I know, I know,” Michael waves him off as he lets the two of them into his apartment. “Besides, gotta save the best for last, right?”

He winks at Luke and Calum has no idea what that means, but he just supposes Luke’s already told Michael a secret that Calum isn’t supposed to know until the end of the day.

Michael ends up grabbing a six pack of beers from his fridge as they catch up with each other on the couches near the door. Michael’s apparently gotten a job at a local music store nearby after graduating uni and majoring in music tech. He has a girlfriend, too, someone Luke and Calum have never met but want to.

“How is she?” Luke asks, downing a good chunk of his beer.

“She’s good. She’s graduating in May, political science,” Michael is smiling as he says it, proud of his girlfriend’s achievements. Calum oohs when he hears Michael swell with pride about political science. It’s so like him to fall for someone like that, someone who is definitely more organized and more on track than he is. “What about you two, any news?”

“None yet. Calum’s got a job at the pet store across from us and I’m working part time at a real estate agency. Both just trying to keep the apartment going,” Luke says, shrugging. They haven’t found the best use of their majors quite yet, but Luke enjoys working at the agency and Calum fucking loves animals, so it seems like things have worked out roughly in their favor. They even have relatively the same hours, so they can always come home to each other.

“How long has it been since the two of you started dating, honestly? I’ve lost track, Jesus,” Michael comments, taking another sip of his beer.

Calum actually has to take a minute to calculate because Michael’s right, they’ve been best friends since year nine and been dating since year twelve and Calum can’t remember a time before when Luke was a prominent figure in his life.

“Like, six years, I think?” Calum says, if he’s doing his math right.

“Jesus, even I didn’t know it was that long,” Luke says in disbelief.

“Time flies when you’re having fun,” Calum says back.

“Both of you are disgusting. My girlfriend and I both agree that you two are just huge fucking saps for each other,” Michael says.

Luke frowns. “We haven’t even met your girlfriend, yet.”

“Maybe not, but I know she would think you both are fucking saps.”

Luke and Calum kiss, right in front of Michael, kind of to spite him but also because they can’t get enough of each other's kisses.

“Always knew in the end it’d be you guys and me and Ash would have to fend for ourselves in the great big world,” Michael comments.

The mention of Ashton causes both Luke and Calum to perk up. They may not have spoken to Michael in several weeks but they haven’t seen Ashton since and honestly, both of them miss him.

“How is Ash? We haven’t seen him since August,” Luke asks Michael, like Michael knows anything about Ashton’s whereabouts.

“Last I heard he moved to LA, got a model girlfriend and is becoming a hotshot director or something,” Michael says, shrugging. Clearly he doesn’t really know either.

It’s kind of a shame, actually. The four of them were like the Fantastic Four but Ashton’s two years ahead of Luke and one year ahead of Calum and because of the age gap their contact with each other just seemed to have gotten lost along the way.

“You could always call him, you know,” Michael says. “I would, but if he really is in LA, timezones are a bitch and I can’t be bothered to find a decent time for both of us.”

Calum and Luke nod, and Calum makes a mental note to search up the time difference between LA and Aus, because Calum would love to speak to Ashton again.

There’s really nothing else either of them have to say about the topic, so Michael moves on and brings up family instead. An hour after they arrived, they’re saying goodbye once more and Luke is dragging Calum out the door, promising Michael that they’ll see him again really soon.

* * *

 

Calum is blindfolded for this leg of the journey, and while it makes Calum uneasy -- not being able to see where he’s headed is scary -- he trusts Luke more than anyone in this entire world and so far this day has gone amazingly well, so he just believes in his instincts. Before he knows it the blindfold is being taken off and Calum is greeted by the Wet’n’Wild Sydney water park and he just turns to Luke in shock.

“What? It’s hot today and I thought we could both use some cooling off,” Luke says.

“This place is so overpriced, dude, why here?” Calum says in return.

“I’ve been planning this motherfucking date for such a long time, Calum, I know what I’m doing. Come on,” Luke says, pulling Calum out of his seat as they head towards the park.

Even though neither of them are wearing swim trunks they’ve both got on gym shorts and singlets and Calum supposes they’ll work just as well because the first ride Luke picks is one that Calum knows he’ll get absolutely soaked on.

It’s just the two of them on the ride and Luke is laughing so loudly and Calum can’t stop smiling and now he understands why Luke picked this place because despite the overpriced food and tickets, it’s so worth it.

They’re spending ages at the park and Calum’s lost track of the time as it zooms by. It _is_ fucking cliche because they’re running around drenched in water, Luke pulling Calum by the hand as they both laugh and giggle around the park. They’re getting disapproving looks from old parents with young children but they don’t care and they’re having the fucking time of their lives.

Calum’s pretty sure this is the best Valentine’s date he’s been on in a long while, and Luke has been the only person he’s ever dated.

Calum remembers when he first came out to Luke, back in year 11. They were both at Luke’s house and in his room, playing FIFA with their final project work cast aside as they screamed at each other when Calum randomly said he was bisexual and everything just stopped. Luke had looked at Calum and Calum couldn’t make out the expression on his face -- he’s still not sure what Luke was feeling when he told him -- and Luke just leant in and hugged Calum so tightly and at that time, Calum had never felt so much love for the younger boy.

Two months later they were rewatching the old Lord of the Rings movies when Luke randomly blurted out he was gay. This time, instead of hugging, Calum kissed Luke. They started officially dating that autumn.

After God knows how many more rides Luke and Calum stop by a hot dog stand and Luke pays for some expensive hot dogs that aren’t even up to par but Calum eats the entire thing, and only after he’s done does he realize how hungry he actually was.

They’re sitting on some stone benches in front of a merchandise store and Calum just takes it all in. He’s looking at Luke and how his damp hair is falling in front of his face and his shirt is clinging to his chest and his feet are bare and Luke is looking at Calum too and Calum absorbs it all, knowing that Luke is here to stay and there’s nothing in the entire universe that could pull them apart. It’s like fate met with destiny and brought Luke and Calum together and Calum doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to repay the universe for the immense joy and love that’s overtaken him.

After the mediocre lunch, they go one a few more rides until they’re completely fucking soaked from head to toe and Calum is pretty positive that none of these clothes will completely dry for the next week. Luke is turning red from sunburn even though he knows that Luke put on sunscreen earlier today.

“You’ve earned a nice fucking rest, mate, look at you,” Calum says. He avoids patting the younger boy’s back because Luke doesn’t look like he’s having much fun now that the sunburn is in full swing and tension will only make it worse.

“Fuck sunburn,” Luke is muttering as he lathers himself in sunscreen and winces at the pain.

“Fuck sunburn,” Calum repeats, and he can’t help himself when he wraps his hand around the blonde’s neck and pulls him in for a tender kiss that is definitely the shortest out of all of them so far today.

It’s about two in the afternoon and Calum suggests that they just go home so Luke can at least rest for a little bit but Luke doesn’t want to, says he’s got a whole thing lined up for the afternoon. Calum persists, though, because Luke is in pain and Calum cares too much about Luke and not that much about all the activities Luke’s planned, not when Luke is and always will be Calum’s top priority.

He manages to coax Luke into letting Calum drive them home and they leave the park soon after snapping a couple more pictures and kissing in front of some white suburban families, just for fun.

They reach home and Calum knows he’s made the right decision because Luke strips and collapses on their bed. Calum takes off his clothes and throws them in the dryer before joining him. He doesn’t want to do anything too physical because even though they’re both naked and in bed, Luke is red all over.

“Fuck the sun, too,” Luke says.

“Yeah, you should call up Mike. ‘M sure he can relate,” Calum says, chuckling.

He isn’t heard by Luke, though, because Luke has already drifted off to sleep. Calum takes it as his cue to fall asleep too, making up for the early morning wakeup.

* * *

 

Three hours later, Luke is awake and he is feeling drastically better, even though he’s still kind of red. Even if he’s feeling better, he looks distressed and Calum wakes up to the sight of Luke pacing in front of him.

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Calum asks, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

“We slept for three hours,” Luke says back like Calum should also be distraught over that fact.

“So?”

“So…I had all these things we could do and we totally just missed out on one and we have a dinner reservation at -- fuck, I wasn’t supposed to tell you that -- anyway, we’ve missed out on some shit because I got sunburn and you were just tired,” Luke says quickly and in a single breath.

“Well, tell me what we missed out on, so I can take you to go do that some time as my treat to you,” Calum says, trying to brighten up the mood.

“We were gonna go get ice cream at this great parlor that you’ve never tried and then go to this arcade Michael told me about,” Luke says, defeated.

Calum gets out of bed and retrieves the wrinkled shirt from the dryer. “We can still go to the arcade for a little bit. When’s our reservation?”

“Seven.”

“Yeah, so we’ve got like an hour and a half at this arcade. Come on Luke, not everything goes as planned somethings. Life isn’t an itinerary,” Calum says, nudging the boy as he winces. Calum feels bad for forgetting and kisses the spot, because Michael’s right, he’s a fucking sap.

“I hate it when you’re right,” Luke pouts.

“Respect your elders, boy,” Calum says, standing proudly. Luke is still taller than him, though, so it ruins the whole effect.

Eventually the both of them are dressed in dry clothes and Luke is taking Calum to this all-the-rage arcade. When they arrive, Calum understands why Michael knows about this place, because it feels like the 90’s have just hit him in the face. The entire room is reminiscent of his toddler years, and even if Calum doesn’t remember them he’s seen enough pictures to get a clear enough idea.

The arcade is actually moderately busy and nothing like the arcades Calum’s sister used to read about in her dumb young adult romance novels. Calum likes this arcade a lot though, actually, and as soon as he sees the DDR game in the back corner of the room he’s shouting a challenge at Luke and Luke is following wildly, swearing back at Calum that he’ll beat him.

After three rounds of DDR with Calum as the clear winner (“It’s not fair, I have long legs so I’m at a disadvantage,” Luke had whined but Calum just stuck his tongue out and gloated, like how all boyfriends should), they move onto the more romance-friendly games.

Like skeeball, for example, because Luke keeps pretending that his sunburn is limiting his chances to score points so Calum comes up behind Luke and lightly wraps his arms around him and directs his arm, and this part is really the part that reminds Calum of those young adult novels. Luke is giggling the entire time and Calum knows he’s just playing because he wants Calum to pull the boyfriend card like he always does and it makes Calum fall in love with Luke a little bit more, even after six years of being in love with him already.

They keep bouncing from game to game and everything is just swell, honestly. Eventually they end up playing Pac Man and after a heated argument of who caused them to lose (because both of their characters seemingly died at the same time) they move on to another game because no matter how much fun the two of them had playing the game Calum’s decided that Pac Man is toxic to their relationship.

They’re having so much fun and it’s getting to around dinner time which means most of the families in the arcade are leaving, and it means that Luke, Calum, and a group of girls on the other side of the arcade are the only ones left.

Luke and Calum can be fully sappy now, because one glance at the girls makes Calum know that they don’t care what the fuck Luke and Calum do so they use that to their advantage.

“You know,” Luke says between heavy breaths with Calum kissing and biting at Luke’s jawline, neck, and collarbones, “I’ve never made out with someone against a video game.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Calum says fondly, burying himself in Luke’s neck once more. “I hate you.”

“You love me,” Luke says.

“That I do,” Calum hums.

Eventually Luke’s phone dings in the middle of Luke returning the favor and he pulls it out and glances over at it and gasps into Calum’s neck, making Calum suck in a breath. Luke leaves another mark on Calum’s collarbone, on the tattoo that writes 2012 in Roman numerals, the year Calum and Luke really became friends, before stopping.

“Dinner’s super soon and it’s at this really fucking fancy expensive restaurant so we gotta quickly head back, change, and then go,” Luke says.

“Alright,” Calum says.

They pull each other out of the arcade and kiss on the sidewalk, and again in the car before Luke is almost breaking the speed limit to get them back to their apartment and then out again.

* * *

 

When Calum sees Luke all dressed up for the first time in ages it takes him aback. Luke is wearing skinny jeans (which makes no sense because it’s fucking hot, but whatever), and a white button down that Calum has never seen before, and it’s unbuttoned so carefully that it shows enough chest but not too much and it makes Calum’s mouth water, not to mention the gold necklaces Luke has hanging over the collar. Luke has this ridiculous grin on his face when he sees Calum’s expressionless face at what he’s wearing and Calum loves how Luke never fails to amaze him.

Calum must say he’s looking pretty decent himself, his hair groomed and his short sleeved black button down.

“You look good, Mr. Hemmings,” Calum finally says, trying to find the right words.

“As do you, Mr. Hood,” Luke says back. He walks over and links Calum’s arms with his and they trot out proudly.

“You’re going to love this place I picked out, it’s got velvet walls and gold plated shit everywhere and the food is apparently amazing -- which is why it’s so damn expensive -- and you’ll just really love it, Cal,” Luke says on the way there. Even though Luke may look hot, he’s still just a nervous teenage boy and Calum thinks it’s adorable that even after six years of dating Luke still gets flustered when he takes Calum out.

They arrive and already Calum is very impressed with the design. It looks like something straight out of a high budget Hollywood movie and he knows Luke chose this specifically for that reason.

“Mr. and Mr. Hemmings, your table is right this way,” the hostess says as she leads them to near the back of the restaurant. Luke turns red when she does, matching the velvet walls that Calum knows he shouldn’t but drags his fingers along anyway.

Once they sit down Calum immediately comments on Luke’s reaction to what she said. “Thinks we’re married, eh?”

Luke immediately stutters, coughing on the complimentary champagne they’ve been served.

“Opposed?” Calum says, raising an eyebrow.

“N-No, not at all, just-just took me by surprise, ‘s all,” Luke tries to explain but Calum calms him down immediately with a chuckle.

“Relax, Luke, I’m only joking. No one else I’d rather spend the rest of my life with,” Calum says, causing Luke to grin and visibly relax. Calum feels like now’s actually the perfect time to propose anyway, like before at the park. Except now they’re in a fancy restaurant and if Calum got down on one knee in front of Luke it probably wouldn’t be out of the ordinary for a place like this. Only, Calum doesn’t have a ring and he doesn’t think Luke does either.

“Me neither,” Luke sighs as the waitress comes over, offering them more champagne before taking their orders. She is gone as quickly and as subtly as she arrived and Calum and Luke are left alone. Calum joins hands with Luke’s on top of the table and holds them firmly.

“This has been the best Valentine’s Day of my life, Luke Hemmings,” Calum says. “Thank you for going through all this shit and getting sunburn for me.”

“It’s not over yet, Calum Hood. We still have to get our food, pay, and go home, and then we can have sex and _then_ call it a day,” Luke says, winking at the mention of fucking.

Calum feels his cheeks heat up and Luke leans over the table and sneaks a quick kiss. Calum keeps picturing Luke down on one knee with a ring in his hand in this fancy restaurant.

“We’ll get married, eventually, I’m sure,” Calum says, more as assurance to himself than to Luke.

“Yeah, definitely. Unless you don’t want to,” Luke says back and Calum shakes his head and smiles. It’s so like Luke to always be concerned that they’re moving too fast, that they’re doing things Calum doesn’t want to do.

“Of course I want to,” Calum says, rubbing the back of Luke’s hand with his thumb. “You’re my whole damn world, you know.”

“I know,” Luke is blushing again.

Their food comes about ten minutes after that and Calum is so looking forward to what he ordered that when it’s placed in front of him it takes all of his effort to not dive face-first in. Luke is right, the food here is amazing and within no time he and Luke become _that couple_ that feed each other forkfuls of each other's food. Michael would probably be fake-vomiting if he saw, but that makes it all the more fun.

“How’s your pasta?” Calum asks, his mouth filled with his delicious artichoke dish Calum just felt like trying.

“Fucking great, thanks for asking,” Luke nods in approval. “Yours?”

“Fucking amazing,” Calum replies. Luke sneaks a bit of the artichoke off Calum’s dish when he thinks Calum isn’t looking but Calum sees, Calum always sees Luke’s little pranks even though Luke thinks he’s being suave. In return, Calum plucks one of the roasted tomatoes out of Luke’s pasta bowl and he doesn’t even try to be sneaky about it, just does it right in front of Luke and eats it before Luke can say anything.

They get to the part of the meal where Calum offers to pay for his half because Luke’s been treating him the entire day and Calum thinks it’s only right that he pay for something, at least. Luke still doesn’t let him and hands the waitress his card without even checking the bill.

“You haven’t let me pay for a single thing this entire day, Lukey, why are you so opposed to it? This isn’t our first date,” Calum whines.

Their first date was a quite a start to their relationship. Luke took Calum out for ice cream after school on a fucking Thursday, and it started storming halfway through and their ice creams were ruined and dripping down the cones and Luke thought it was the end of the world even though they had been best friends for years and Calum would go on a million more shitty dates if it meant he could spend more time with Luke. Eventually they ended up camping out in a Chinese place until the storm ended before running out and laughing about it.

“I know, but this is my gift to you,” Luke says.

“Urgh, you’re so stubborn,” Calum says.

“Well, what’re you gonna do, right?”

The waitress comes back with the bill and thanks the two of them before leaving them off.

If Calum and Luke really wanted to hit the bar for ‘the most stereotypical gay couple in their 20’s’ they would stay at the restaurant for the next three hours and get beers to put on Luke’s tab and start getting drunk and joking, but they’re not at that level (at least, not yet) so after Luke’s signed the receipt and take his own they get ready to go.

“I really loved today, Luke,” Calum says.

“Me too, Cal,” Luke says, smiling back.

They walk out holding hands and the hostess says an unrehearsed goodbye as they leave. They make out in the car for a couple minutes before Luke starts the engine and gets the damn thing going.

Halfway home Luke’s car starts making some ridiculous noises and Calum can’t believe how cliche his life is and how cliche this whole car-breaking-down thing is but Luke is muttering encouraging words to his car and for some reason they work because they make it home without another major issue, other than some stuttering here and there.

Once home, Calum immediately takes off his pants and his shirt and is honestly ready to jump in bed, maybe fuck Luke, and then fall asleep. But while he’s doing so Luke is fiddling around in a cupboard for like five minutes and Calum comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Lukey, come to bed with me,” Calum whines, rocking them back and forth.

“Just a minute Cal, I’m just grabbing something,” Luke says to him.

“What? A mug?”

“Yeah, go to bed and I’ll meet you there,” Luke says and it’s enough because Calum lets go of him and trots back to bed, closing his eyes as his body melts into the covers.

Sure enough, a minute later Luke is in the doorway. “I had a really fun time tonight,” Luke says.

“Me too, but come on, it’s not over yet,” Calum says, begging for Luke to join him.

“I know, I have one more surprise for you,” Luke says, grinning widely.

“Lucas Hemmings, if this is another one of your dumb sex toys then --,”

“Cal, just close your eyes for a sec and I’ll tell you when you can open them,” Luke motions his head for Calum to do so.

Calum does and he can’t believe Luke is doing this to him at this hour and he really hopes it’s not a sex toy but when he hears Luke’s quiet voice say “open them” and he does he’s just so fucking overwhelmed.

Luke is down on one knee like Calum’s been picturing him this entire day and he’s holding a damn dark velvet box in his hand and his eyes look hopeful and sparkly and Calum is feeling so many emotions that he just starts sobbing right in front of Luke.

“Babe?” Luke asks.

Calum is wiping his tears away from his eyes but they’re still coming and Calum doesn’t know what to do but he’s nodding, over and over and over again and he’s nodding and this is all so much and he can’t believe the boy he loves so much just proposed to him right in their bedroom.

Luke is doing all the talking at this point, getting on the bed and placing the ring on Calum’s fourth finger and Calum is still crying as Luke sooths him and whispers promises of forever into his ears and Calum swears he’s never loved someone as much as he loves Luke and now they’re engaged and they’re getting married and it’s all so overwhelming Calum has no idea what to do.

Luke unbuttons his shirt and pulls off his jeans and climbs into bed with Calum and Calum’s stopped crying as loudly but he can still feel the tears falling from his eyes and Luke kisses all down Calum’s body, from his nose to his mouth to his jaw and neck and chest and hips. Calum’s just nodding along the way as Luke pulls down Calum’s boxers and wraps his hand around Calum’s dick.

Calum stops crying and starts breathing heavily instead, which isn’t much of an improvement but it allows him to focus more on what’s going on right now. Luke leans down and presses his tongue to the tip and Calum sucks in a breath as Luke wraps his beautiful pink lips around Calum’s cock and it makes Calum feel so much, he feels so much when he’s with Luke. Luke bobs his head up and down a few times before his nose is meeting with Calum’s lower torso and Calum is a fucking mess, holding onto Luke’s hair like if he lets go he’ll never get his hold back.

Eventually Luke stops and Calum knows why because Luke is reaching into one of the nightstand drawers and retrieving a condom and some lube and Calum is just so fucking ready to make love with the boy in front of him.

Luke works his fingers in first, one, then two, then three, before Calum is nodding heavily with tears threatening to spill out of his eyes again and Luke pushes in. It still shocks Calum, the feeling, even after all these years, and Calum knows that in ten more it’ll still shock Calum but he loves it all the same. Loves Luke all the same.

Luke works up a rhythm and Calum is moaning and crying and feeling and so is Luke and everything is so beautiful right now. Calum is looking into the eyes of a boy he’s loved since high school and he is feeling him everywhere and it’s bring so much pleasure into Calum’s mind, body, and soul that it’s not long before he reaches his high with pants and quick breaths.

Luke follows suit soon after and they both collapse on the bed after Luke cleans it up a bit.

Everything is so perfect, in this instance. Calum gets to admire the ring fully now, admires how Luke’s had it engraved so it marks the exact date they met and it makes his heart swell and Calum swears he’s not tearing up until Luke wipes his thumb under Calum’s eye.

“Michael’s right, we are fucking saps,” Calum speaks for the first time in what feels like years even though it’s only been less than an hour.

“There’s no one I’d rather be sappy as fuck with than you,” Luke says back, holding onto Calum tightly. Calum could get used to this position, Luke holding his hand with the other curling around Calum’s waist and making it’s way to brush tears from Calum’s face occasionally with their legs intertwined. Calum never wants to leave.

Luke falls asleep first but the rock hard grip he has on Calum doesn’t change and Calum loves it as he admires Luke in the moonlight.

The last thing Calum sees before he too is taken over with sleep is the ring, a permanent reminder of his life with Luke.

**Author's Note:**

> alright !!! this was cute anyway catch me on (u know where) [my tumblr](http://drcpdead.tumblr.com) and we can talk abt this fic !!!


End file.
